Cassage d'ambiance
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Ou comment commencer une soirée dans l'urgence et la finir aux Urgences. UA


**CASSAGE D'AMBIANCE**

 _Ou comment commencer une soirée dans l'urgence et la finir aux Urgences._

 **Note :** Booon, je suis censée être au lit là. Deuxième OS pour la nuit du Fof, alors que j'étais censée partir, mais je me connais, je ne sais pas m'arrêter :') Donc je reviens avec mon magnifique crack, ça faisait trop longtemps ! Mais en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées sur eux donc je pense que ça va aller assez vite c:

Sinon je sais pas trop si je suis dans le thème cette fois-ci qui est **urgence**... Je l'avais commencé avec l'idée de bien tout cadrer mais c'est bien quelque chose que je ne sais pas faire x') Au pire, voyez ça comme dans le résumé, au début ils sont dans l'urgence donc ça devrait un peu passer x')

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, la jeune fille se fit plaquer au mur adjacent et une paire de lèvres vint se poser sur la sienne, précipitamment. Ils ne restèrent au même endroit que quelques secondes, sans même avoir le temps d'approfondir leur baiser plus que ça, trop pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le garçon se décolla quelque peu de sa compagne, passa son haut par-dessus sa tête et se fit aussitôt attraper par la nuque pour que l'autre puisse marquer son coup de nombreuses traces. Elle remonta rapidement sur son visage, évita sa bouche en sachant qu'elle y resterait sinon, s'attarda sur la cicatrice entourant son oeil et finit par redescendre sur son coup qu'elle continua de suçoter.

Le jeune homme profita qu'elle ait lâché sa bouche pour déboutonner son chemisier, laissant tomber le vêtement au sol sans plus de préoccupation, puis descendit lentement ses mains sur ses hanches. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit ses soupirs de plaisir, et accentua ses caresses sur ce point qui semblait légèrement plus sensible.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se laissa hisser sur les hanches de son amant. Elle reprit sa bouche qu'elle avait quitté depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût et se laissa succomber face à la langue experte du garçon.

Trois pas en arrière, un demi-tour pas vraiment contrôlé et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, qui leur suffirait largement pour cette nuit. La jeune femme se détacha de lui, reposa ses pieds à terre et se laissa tomber sensuellement sur le canapé en déboutonnant son jean. Les lumières étaient éteintes autour d'eux, et seule les reflets de la lune leur permettait de se repérer.

Il déglutit à cette vision et s'empressa de faire de même, s'avançant trop rapidement étant donné qu'il finit par s'emmêler les pieds dans des vêtements qui traînaient par terre et qui ne leur appartenait pas, et tomba brutalement. Son visage cogna violemment la table basse à côté du canapé et il lâcha un cri de douleur.

"Oh mon dieu !"

Se levant rapidement, la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de se rhabiller et alla rapidement aux côtés du garçon qui se tenait le nez, gémissant.

" - Sabo ! Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?"

Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement. S'il pouvait lui répondre, c'est que c'était peut-être un peu moins grave que ce que ça en avait l'air. Cependant le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avait alarmé les autres habitants de l'appartement, et ils entendirent des bruits de pas pressés arriver dans leur direction.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu- Putain, Kuina !"

La lumière aveugla quelques secondes la jeune femme et elle mit un peu de temps avant de ne pouvoir voir correctement. Elle se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, mais qui lui était pourtant très familier.

"Ace..." Marmonna-t-elle gênée, lorsqu'elle réalisa la tenue dans laquelle elle était. Un gémissement de douleur fit cependant s'envoler sa gêne. Elle reporta son regard sur le blond et constata avec horreur son nez en sang.

"Appelle les urgences, je crois qu'il s'est cassé le nez !" Dit-elle précipitamment en prenant une veste au sol – certainement celle dans laquelle Sabo s'était pris les pieds – pour essuyer son visage.

"Ok !" Acquiesça le brun et il commença à faire demi-tout pour chercher un téléphone, avant de s'arrêter. "Mais t'as intérêt à m'expliquer... Ça." Ajouta-t-il en pointant vaguement les vêtements de son frère et de Kuina au sol.

Écarlate, la jeune fille se retint d'hurler.

"Ace." Le pressa-t-elle.

"J'y vais !"

Kuina se sentit un peu plus détendue lorsque le jeune homme eut enfin quitté la pièce. Elle se retourna vers Sabo qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait vraiment souffrir. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour, ses oreilles bourdonnant désagréablement à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son nez. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et prit la parole un peu dans le vide, inquiète et légèrement en colère.

"Tu vois, c'est de ta faute. Tu as encore insisté pour que je passe la nuit ici en sachant très bien qu'on finirait comme ça, et en plus Ace est au courant maintenant. Tu te débrouilleras pour lui expliquer, ne compte pas sur moi pour ça ! Et tu peux être sûr qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, si on n'est pas sûrs d'être seuls tu peux rêver pour mettre tes mains où je pense.

\- J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça !" Entendit-elle d'une voix provenant de la cuisine.

\- _Ace !_ " Hurla-t-elle, mortifiée qu'il l'ait entendu.

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
